


Restless Overload

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those nights that circumstances will not allow you to drift to places of rest so desperately craved so you picnic at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Overload

Q carefully moved James’ hand from where it rested on his hip, slowly moving it to rest on the bedding underneath them. Even in the faintly light bedroom, one could see the vast difference in colour between James’ tanned hand and his pale skinned body. Inch by inch he untangled his leg from Alec’s larger muscular ones.  Q lie there for a few moments, trying not to squirm, listening to his partners breathe, in and out, in a restful pattern. He was cocooned in between them leaving him the only option to escape the bed by weaseling his way down and off the foot of the bed.

When his feet touched the bedroom floor he paused to glance back to make sure he had not disturbed his bed partners.  Alec had rolled over closer to where he had been lying between them but both seemed to be still lost on sleep.  Slowly rising trying not cause the bed to shift, he grabbed one of Alec’s oversized hoodies, that came down to his thighs,  and padded his way out to kitchen. The flat was shadowed with the faint glow of the city lights allowing him to freely wander without turning on a light.  

Rummaging around in the utensil drawer, Q  found the emergency pack of cigarettes that Alec thought no one knew he hid there, grabbed a throw off the sofa and headed to the garden, prized pack of cigarettes clutched in one hand and mobile in the other.  He settled into the corner of the sofa at the far end of the garden which was surrounded by Alec’s latest experiment in some odd sort of flowering something that Q has no idea what is was.  

He was halfway through his second cigarette when a shadowed form that could only be James appeared at the garden door.  “Q?  What are you doing out here?” Voice gruff from sleep.  “Supposed to be sleeping.  Remember? Bed.  Snuggle.”

Q glanced up from his mobile where he was reading R&D reports to see James heading towards him.  He had pulled on the closest pair of pyjama pants he could find, which were obviously Alec’s by the length of them.  

“Can't sleep. Restless.  Head too loud.” Q sighed picking another cigarette out of the package.  “Budget meeting tomorrow.  New laser scope project churning in my head.”   James sat down next to him picking the cigarette from his fingers before he could light it.

Q glared at James and then sighed heavily.  “My skin is too tight.”

And there was the real heart of the problem.  James didn't understand what Q meant by that statement, and Q had never been able to put it into words himself.   Other than to say ‘I wish I could hand you the sensation, the emotion, so you could feel it for yourself, then you’d know’.   But James did know one thing. When Q made that declaration, it was going to be a long restless night.  

James rose, disappearing for a few minutes, returning with a couple bottles of water, cheese, meat and bread.  “Drink one now and nibble on something.” Opening a bottle sitting in from my of his young partner.  

“M’fine.”   Q sighed reaching for the pack of cigarettes only to have James snatch it away and giving him “the look”.

“You’re not fine so drink the water and eat.”  

Q huffed but picked up the bottle of water downing half of it  “Just need to piss all night…” as he stood and began to pace the garden.  James silently made Q a sandwich holding it out to him as he wandered by the sofa.  

Q looked at him puzzled.  “Your supposed to eat it, Quartermaster.”  James chided him.  

“Fine!”   

“Q!  Sit!  You’re exhausting me just watching you pace.  Do I need to get Alec?”  James reached out grabbing the back of Q’s hoodie pulling him back towards the sofa.  Alec was so much better at calming Q on nights like this.  He just had a way with the young man, another thing James hasn't figured out yet either.

“Don’t bother.  Already here.”   Alec’s voice, laced with Russian accent that crept in when he was sleepy, preceded him as he stepped down into the garden wearing the other pair of ‘not his’ pyjama pants too short for him. “It's bloody 3 am. The bed’s empty.  And you two are having a picnic in the dark.  What the bloody fuck.”

“Q’s skin is too tight.”  James stated simply as if that would explain explicitly the answer to every pondered question in the universe, comparative to the answer “42”.

“Alright… Have you watered him, James.”

“Not one of your bloody foliage experiments.” Q huffed at him waving a hand at something green creeping up the garden wall spilling part of his bottle of water on his hoodie in the process.  

“Yes, you are Q,” James chuckled. “You just haven't figured it out yet.”  Bottle of water went flying by his head skittering across the garden pavers.  

“Come on princess.  In the flat, bring your picnic,  Finish eating inside.  And some more water.”   Alec came to stand in front of his young partner, large calloused hand cupped his cheek.

“Not your princess,” Q growled but leaned into the touch of Alec’s cool hand.  

“He has a point Alec.  Those pale spindly legs sticking out from under that hoodie are a little too hairy for a princess.”

Q started to protest but Alec hushed him.  “In the flat, Q.  I'll watch something morbid on the telly with you for a tad until we get you settled a bit more.   But then, bed.  Need to try.”

“But… My skin is too tight.”   Q whined...  James just shook his head behind Q’s back glancing to Alec.  Some day they would find out what Q meant by that.  

  
  



End file.
